


Morning Person, My Ass

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, grump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is tired of Blair being a big grump in the morning.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Not a Morning Person





	Morning Person, My Ass

Morning Person, My Ass  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim is tired of Blair being a big grump in the morning.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Not a Morning Person  
Warnings: Grumpy Blair   
Word Count: 387

 

Jim got up and started coffee and watched the grump walk into the bathroom without even saying good morning, what’s up or go to hell. Blair was not a morning person. Once he was up for an hour, he was fine, but he had to have his coffee and an hour to think about the day. 

Jim started breakfast and Blair walked out and sat at the table. Jim poured him a cup of coffee and took it over to him. Setting it down in front of Blair, he leaned in and gave him a morning kiss. At least Blair kissed him back. That was something. 

Jim served him breakfast and they ate in silence until about one hour later and Blair perked up almost immediately. “Breakfast was great, man. Thanks. And the coffee was strong just like I love it. You’re the best.”

“And you’re a grump…”

“What are you talking about?” Blair asked. 

“You haven’t said two words to me until just now. It takes you one hour to wake up and I’m tired of eating alone every morning.”

“I was right here. Are you going blind or something?”

“You know what I mean, Blair. I sit here all alone while you wake up. So I’ve decide to stop making coffee or breakfast and we’ll see how you do when you have to fix it.”

“You don’t have to get so crazy. I’ll work on it, Jim. But don’t stop making me coffee. I love your coffee.”

“Then at least stop by my person, in the morning, and give me a kiss.”

Blair smiled up at him and said, “I’m sorry. I’m ‘so’ not a morning person, am I? I’m really going to try from now on.”

“That’s all I ask, Chief.”

“Breakfast really was super this morning. I was hungry.”

“Good… I’m glad you liked it. I’m looking forward to a Blair Sandburg that talks to me in the morning.”

Blair thought to himself, _Shit, I hope I can pull this off._

The end


End file.
